


The mind is the matter

by Nygmobblepot97



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmobblepot97/pseuds/Nygmobblepot97
Summary: Oswald gains the ability to read minds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic that is based when Oswald was the mayor and Ed was his Cheif of staff but Ed still hears the Riddlers voice. (I'm making up as I go along) I hope you all enjoy

It all started when Oswald was grabbed by the arm while exiting the mansion by a masked stranger, the strangers hand started to glow and Oswald promptly used his cane to hit the assailant in the face, the stranger fell back and groaned in pain trying to gain distance between himself and Oswald and then proceeded the flee the mansions grounds. 

Oswald asked his men to do a perimeter search to make sure the masked assailant was caught and dealt with quickly, Oswald had grown quite accustomed to attacks and attempts on his life during the years and this was no different, thinking no more of it Oswald got in his car and proceeded to go to his Mayoral meeting that he was due at soon.  
He knew Ed would meet him there he always got up before Oswald always eager to get things perfect for Oswald and Oswald loved every second of him fussing over the schedules. =========================================================================================== Arriving at the meeting Oswald was overcome with a wave of sudden dizziness he started to sway but was caught by a strong pair of hands "Oswald are you ok you don't look too well" It was Ed "you're right he looks like he's going to pass out " Oswald was looking at Ed as he heard him speak but his lips didn't move it was definitely Ed's voice he heard "Oswald are you ok you're starting to worry me" Ed said with a concerned look on his face still holding him close making sure he didn't fall.  
Oswald noticed the closeness and started to pull away ”Yes I'm fine Ed no need to worry" 'Well that didn't sound very convincing' 'He said he's fine but it's ok I-' "He just literally fell right into our arms he's not ok!' "I told you I’m fine and I didn't fall into your arms " Ed’s look of concern deepened "Oswald I only asked if you were ok I didn't say anything else" Oswald stood up straight and adjusted his jacket "Yes you did Ed I heard you I might have been to Arkham but I’m not insane" Oswald growled in frustration and promptly left to get to his meeting without Ed.

"I think he heard me that's exactly what I said not you” ’how could he hear you you're a figment of my imagination?' 'I don't know but he said exactly what I said ' 'We both know that's impossible' 'Ed laughed 'We live in a city where people have powers and come back from the dead and that's what's impossible to you?' 'Yes but those happened through Strange or some freak accident or both' 'I vote we test my theory and have some fun and if I’m wrong I will leave you alone for a whole week, come on what's the worst that can happen' Ed didn't even need to think twice about the deal and agreed "Now all I need is Oswald" Ed smiled.   
Meanwhile in the meeting all Oswald could hear was shouting even when none of them were walking 'What is happening to me' he thought. On the bright side Oswald caught two liars and had his men investigate them further just in case he wasn't just hearing things and they hated him.   
When Oswald was talking about how great it was to be mayor and help the people he mentioned how much Ed had helped him with his great ideas for the city when suddenly he heard a voice 'The only thing that psycho could do right is suck your dick' "EXCUSE ME! WHO DARED TO SAY THAT!?"  
Everyone in the room froze "Nobody said anything Mr Mayor are you ok?" Oswald looked at their confused and worried faces and made an excuse to leave as fast as he could without causing his leg any distress, making a scene here would not look good. He would make whoever is was pay later but for now he needs to find out what the hell is going on.


	2. Listen for a prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea wtf I am doing I know it's terrible but meh I tried

Oswald finds Ed back at the mansion he's about to tell Ed about his little problem when he hears Ed's voice but it's not his it's deeper "He's back I finally get to show you what I mean, he looks kind worried about something, “What's wrong Oswald?" Oswald stared at Ed 'How is that Ed's voice but not Ed' he thought to himself. ‘I knew it wouldn't work' Ed thought with both satisfaction and disappointment.

Oswald was extremely confused about hearing two Ed's in his mind. 'Come on Oswald I know you can hear me you look great in that gorgeous tight suit and I would love to see it on my floo- What are you doing? that’s not the plan the plan was to see if he could actually hear you' Shhh Ed I’m having fun as you said I could' The other Ed interrupted and Ed blushed realising he had no control over what the other him said, but what was the harm if Oswald couldn't actually hear him. 

' _Hmm I would love to have you under me screaming my name as I took you on every flat surface in the mansion_ ' Oswald grew hard. Ed laughed in his mind.' **You were wrong and that means you get to leave me alone for a while'**

Ed smirked feeling like he's finally won some peace and quiet, Plus I don't even know if Oswald feels the same way about me so talk away he can't hear a word you say" “Yes I can Ed" Ed froze on the spot **oh dear, oh dear, oh dear** _I told you_ ' Ed gulped “You heard what we said? All of it?" "Yes, I did I don't know how but I did, is it true you have feelings for me too?" "Too? IT'S MUTUAL!?"

Ed practically jumped with glee and Oswald laughed "Yes Ed I have loved you for some time now I just didn't know how to tell you" Ed stepped closer "Isn't the saying actions speak louder than words? Show me" .  _show US_ ' Ed's other half interjected Oswald grabbed him by the lapels pulling him down to his height and pressed his lips against Ed's. 

Ed wrapped his arms around Oswald pulling him closer to him making sure there was no more space between them. Oswald could feel Ed hard beneath him and it made him harder he needs Ed now 'Mmm you feel so good against us why haven't we done this before" “Let’s go to the bedroom. Now!" Ed suggested hastily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom Ed wanted Oswald all to himself but his other half wanted him too and he really doesn't want to share " _Come on Ed it will technically still be you, let me show him the goodtime I promised_ "  ' **No I’m not letting my first time with Oswald be with you not me** ' _I AM YOU, YOU ARE ARGUING WITH YOURSELF but hey if it will stop you whining I will take a step back a watch_ ' **"....Better than taking over I guess"** .

Meanwhile Oswald laid on the bed ready for Ed only half listened to their conversation too nervous about messing things up on their first time. Ed walked towards the bed hovering over Oswald, Oswald took the opportunity to pull Ed down onto the bed and on top of him.

Ed started slowly unbuttoning Oswald’s clothes while still kissing Oswald with all his might going at a slow pace just in case Oswald thought it was too much and wanted to stop but when he got no sign of hesitation he broke the kiss and started peppering Oswald’s neck with kisses, Oswald leaned his head to the side giving Ed move access to him.

Ed removed Oswald’s shirt from his body and started leaving kisses down his chest and running his hands over Oswald’s nipples.

Rubbing the little nubs, Oswald moaned in response ' **Oh I really like that sound** ' Ed continued his ministrations on Oswald’s nipples trying to get him to make another noise "Ed that feels so good" Ed smiled against Oswald’s chest and decided he wanted Oswald to make a louder noisee. 

He moved his hands towards Oswald’s belt and set to work getting his belt buckle undone while Ed used his mouth on Oswald’s nipples gaining some more moans from him which encouraged Ed more, his belt finally came off.

"Oswald lift your hips up" Oswald complied and Ed slid Oswald’s pants and underwear off, Ed stood back to look at Oswald who was naked beneath him **'He's so beautiful** ' _We always knew he was now shh this is finally getting interesting_ ”The other Ed said from the other side of the room.

Oswald tried to reply but he gasped at the sudden heat surrounding his cock, Ed used his tongue swirling around the head and then taking him in as far as he could, Oswald nearly screamed with pleasure which made Ed nearly cum right there in his pants

"Please Ed please I need you fuck me please I can't take it I want you so badly" Ed couldn't deny him anymore he quickly shed his clothes and stroked his cock in preparation "Do you have any lube?" Oswald nodded quickly "In my bedside table" Ed reached over opened the draw and found condoms and lube he fished both out and proceeded to squeeze some lube on one of his fingers and massaged Oswald’s opening before slipping his finger in his tight hole.

Oswald gasped at the sensation but asked for more rocking against Ed's hand "Please Ed more I can take it" Ed added the second finger and waited for Oswald to adjust before scissoring him Oswald was being very vocal at this point which made Ed's cock twitch 'God I love the sounds he's making I could listen to them all day'. Well if you fuck him every day you can hear them all the time" Ed liked the sound of that "ED FUCK ME NOW I CAN'T WAIT PLEASE"

Ed leant down to put the condom on "Don't use it I want to feel all of you inside me".

Ed groaned in response and threw it across the room lathering his cock with lube and lining up with Oswald’s opening, putting the tip of his cock against Oswald’s hole he finally slid inside of him waiting for him to adjust to his size HE FEELS AMAZING I'M CLOSE ALREADY HE'S SO TIGHT hearing that made Oswald groan "Ed move please" Not needing to be told twice Ed moved his hips against Oswald’s leaning down to capture his lips he fucked him like an animal the sound of flesh hitting against each other and moans filled the air "Ed I’m close" Ed picked up speed sneaking his hand down towards Oswald’s cock stroking him in time with his hard thrusts until Oswald screamed Ed's name tightening around him spilling his cum into Ed's hand Ed couldn't hold on any longer and came inside Oswald still thrusting riding out his orgasm. Then collapsing against Oswald who was laid back looking boneless.

Ed crawled up pulling Oswald onto his chest and holding him tight never wanting to let go.

***Meanwhile in the sirens***

"Did you use your powers on him?" The stranger nodded "Yep I’m pretty sure he knows Nygma likes him by now" Barbra smiled

"Finally I don't have to watch them making goo goo eyes at each other when they think the other isn't looking it's just weird".

The stranger smiled "You did a good thing getting them together".

"Better together and out of my way". 


End file.
